winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom
Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom is the first Nickelodeon special of Winx Club. It has merged together episodes 1, 2, 7, 8, 10 and 22 of Season 1, with redone animation and a new voice cast. Synopsis Bloom, an ordinary girl, is excited that summer vacation has begun and her parents promise her a surprise.Bloom thinks it's the scooter she wanted, but instead, she gets a bicycle. After a ride to the park, she gets caught up in a battle between a fairy named Stella and an ogre named Knut. She discovers that she has magical powers and tries to convince her parents to let her go to Alfea, a school for fairies. Bloom's parents let her go study at Alfea and there, she and Stella meet their dormmates, Musa, Tecna and Flora. During a night out on the town, she meets the Trix, a trio of witches made up of Icy, Darcy and Stormy. After the battle between the fairies and the Trix, they return to Alfea and form their group, the Winx Club. The next day, the Winx Club's manual labor is put to the test when Griselda appoints them to clean the enter school while the faculty and the other students are away. Seeing that cleaning the enter school is too hard, they enlist the help of the Specialists from Red Fountain. After the Winx Club and the specialists clean the school, the have a party to celebrate their accomplishment. The Trix suddenly appear at Alfea in an attempt to search for the Dragon's Flame and conjure up an evil monster to distract the Winx Club and specialists. The Winx Club and the specialists then defeat the monster and catch the Trix in the act. The monster is then taken away by the specialists and the Trix are sent back to Cloudtower after being lectured by Headmistress Faragonda. The next day, the Trix infiltrate the simulator in an attempt to expose and harness the power of the Dragon Flame during Bloom's test. Bloom transforms into a fairy and is revealed to be the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, but before the Trix can harness the power, Bloom blasts them with fire and sends them back where they came from. In the end, Bloom passes her test and the rest of the students praise her for her big accomplishment. Differences There are many differences between the one-hour special and the original first season: *The Winx are wearing their second/third season civilian outfits from the beginning. *The theme song is a remix of the fourth season's theme song; all background music has been replaced as well, with several tracks from the fourth season being used. *All scenes were completely redrawn and reanimated instead of recycling old footage; as such, the characters aesthetically resemble how they appear in the fifth season. *There were also a few cases of objects, outfits, and characters being redesigned: **Bloom's pajamas and Stella's princess outfit **Stella's scepter (both ring form and scepter form) **Knut's face looks much more detailed and menacing than it did originally **Darcy's nose is redesigned **Bloom's eyes have been redesigned. **Though technically not a redesign, Palladium is shown to already be in the form he gained in the second season. **The buildings were taller than the ones in the original. **The show's episodes are put in high defininition for nickelodeon. Episode 1 The following from the first episode adaptation was omitted from the special or altered: *The part where Bloom gets dressed was replaced with Kiko looking over her. *All scenes with Mitzi were removed. *The male runner in the background was replaced with a female runner that bared a strong resemblance to Aisha. *Stella's powers were also altered with special effects that came from her Believix form, which was stars. *The ghouls holding Stella down was removed. *The scene of Bloom's jeans being ripped was omitted, most likely because of the change in Bloom's wardrobe. *Stella's fainting scene was shortened. *Unlike the original version, Knut left on his own, not after Stella attacked him again. *There were no remaining Ghouls, and the scene where Stella fights then are removed. *The Trix scolding Knut about his glasses and Knut using a Hunter Troll was omitted. *The scene with Stella talking with Bloom in her room about Alfea was shortened considerably. *The battle between Bloom, Stella, and the Specialists against Knut and his cohorts was also cut down for time. *Stella did not transform into a fairy when the troll attacked *Sky and Brandon never swapped identities in the special, despite being an important subplot for the first season. (However, the subplot does still remain intact in the next special). *When Bloom said "Me, a fairy?" she was over a bubble background instead of a star background. Episode 2 The following from the second episode adaptation was omitted from the special or altered: *Stella transporting Bloom and her family to Magix is much more detailed with one of Musa's songs from the fourth season serving as background music. *The conversation between Palladium, DuFour and Wizgiz was omitted. *Faragonda somehow already knew about Bloom and her intention to study at Alfea despite not being on Griselda's list (why this is the case is never explained), so the subplot of Stella making everyone believe Bloom is Veranda of Callisto is completely omitted and everyone knows Bloom's real name from the start. *Griselda explaining the rules of Alfea was cut, as well as the reason why Stella flunked out of Alfea the previous year (it's never even hinted at, so it may have been retconned). This eliminates the need for future scenes when other characters reference this blunder. *Faragonda came out to greet the students on her own; Wizgiz, DuFour, and Palladium were not present in the scene at all. *The scenes of Flora knocking over her plant and Kiko attempting to eat the plant (and Flora planting carrots for Kiko to eat instead) were omitted. *The scene of Griselda spying on the girls was omitted. *There was a change in the time setting when the girls went to Magix together; in the series, it was daytime. In the special, it was dusk. *Bloom's first impressions of Magix and Stella's explanations were omitted. *Knut shopping for a new pair of glasses was omitted, as well as his conversation with the Trix. *Bloom attempting to use her cellphone to contact her parents and Tecna's examination of the phone were omitted. *Enhanced special effects are used whenever Darcy displays her powers or sensing abilities, such as a translucent purple background when she senses Bloom, shadow silhouettes being used when Darcy creates a duplicate of herself, and Darcy having a different vanishing effect. *Icy's powers also had altered special effects, particularly snowflakes being used for the special. *Stormy smiles when she prepares to attack Bloom instead of growling in anger. *Bloom being encased in ice by Icy's spell was shortened in the special. She was also never actually seen being defrosted in the special. *Since Miss Faragonda knew who Bloom was, the scene where Bloom and the others got caught sneaking in after dark was omitted. *The transformation sequence for the Winx girls lasts much longer than the original version with an abundance of special effects. The girls also announce their names and the powers they specialize in at the end of their transformation sequence. *The end poses of the transformations were also changed, with Flora's end pose being the same as her Believix end pose from Season 4. *There was a narrator saying "Meanwhile at the Alfea College for Fairies" at Alfea. After the end of the second episode's events, the special skips all the way to episode seven, removing all references happening in the skipped episodes, including the initial fixation on Stella's scepter the Trix had before discovering Bloom's powers. *Additionally, Bloom does not actually become a fairy until near the end of episode eleven's adaptation, whereas she achieved her fairy form as early as episode three in the series. *Pepe debuted at the end of the third episode in the series, but is not seen or mentioned at all in the special. Mirta and Lucy are also nowhere to be seen in the special (though Mirta and Lucy will be introduced in the next special). Griffin was also completely absent in this special (save for the scene where Stella explains Cloudtower to Bloom). *Stella's parents being divorced and Musa's mother being deceased were not acknowledged at all in the special, but may be referenced in the future. Episode 7 The following from the seventh episode adaptation was omitted from the special or altered: *Instead of the Winx being forced to clean Alfea without magic as punishment for breaking into Cloudtower to retrieve Stella's ring, it's rewritten as a special assignment for the Winx while the rest of the school leaves campus. *The Cloudtower cafeteria scene and everyone, except the Winx, leaving for their outing was omitted. *Brandon was seen in his season 2 civilian outfit. *The cleaning sequence was altered. *The Trix's crystals are now called "The Vacuums" like the original Rai Version, not the "Whisperian Crystals" like the 4Kids version and the sequence for summoning them was shortened. *The summoning of the Cretan Minotaur was shortened; its eyes were redesigned to have cat's eye pupils. *The scene where the Specialists arrive to save the girls was omitted. Episode 8 and Episode 11 The following from the eighth and eleventh episode adaptations were omitted from the special or altered: *The rest of the eighth episode from when Bloom, Stella and Musa were left behind to Riven starting to hang out with the Trix. *The scene where Bloom was using a Wishing Well and talking to her friends about her and Sky going out in was omitted. Their outing later on was also not included. *Though Darcy expresses an interest in using Riven for the Trix's gain, Riven is never actually put under Darcy's spell in the special, so any act he commits under their influence is not in the special. *The Trix did not use dolls to Astral-project themselves into Bloom's simulation test, instead they transported there. *Much of the scenes of Bloom's midterm were removed. *Instead of casting a spell, Bloom jumped in to save Kiko. *A clip from episode 22 was used. *Instead of clones, there was only one Kiko. *Palladium congratulating Bloom for passing her mid-term was cut out. The girls still cheered for Bloom, but did so because she finally became a fairy instead of the reason in the series: Bloom inadvertently damaged the simulator, which forced Palladium to postpone the midterms for everyone else. Notes *Bloom's home world is referred to its original Italian name Domino, rather than Sparks (used in the 4Kids dub, Cinelume season 4, and the English-dubbed movies). *Stella is now referred to as "The Fairy of the Shining Sun" rather than "The Fairy of the Sun and Moon". *The basic fairy form is referred to as Charmix, not to be confused with the season two upgrades of the same name. *In Italy, this special was aired under the title "The Destiny of Bloom". Script *Nickelodeon Video Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Romi Dames as Musa *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko and the Talking Plant *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Liz Gillies as Daphne *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *April Stewart as Vanessa *James Patrick Stewart as Mike *Kari Wahlgren as Faragonda *Stoney Emshwiller as Knut *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda *Mitchell Whitfield as Palladium *Larisa Oleynik as Icy Before and After A picture comparison of the characters before and after the redesign: New Transformation Images Bloom Magic Charmix.jpg|Bloom's new transformation. Stella Magic Charmix.jpg|Stella's new transformation. Flora Magic Charmix.jpg|Flora's new transformation. Tecna Magic Charmix.jpg|Tecna's new transformation. Musa Magic Charmix.jpg|Musa's new transformation. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club